A Love Undone
by JessNRory
Summary: A tragedy brings Jess back to Stars Hollow. But will he get back with Rory, who is dating Dean again?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really got into the show last year, but I watched Buffy instead of it, and so the characters may not be as good as on tv. The puns, and references. I already have the whole story done, I wrote this in November, but I've been busy, and just learned how to submit stories onto here, and I'm not uploading them all at one time, just so I can build suspense. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please give feedback, positive or negative!! It's a bit R/D at first  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Jess's heart (HAHA I wish!)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rory Gilmore's mind went blank and she couldn't focus on her book anymore the moment the song started. It was one of HIS favorite bands. One of her roommates must've switched radio stations. She felt a tug at her heart but tried to brush it off. They were over. Had been for several months.  
  
She placed her bookmark inside the book and closed it. She whispered his name. Jess.  
  
Backpacking in Europe during the summer had helped a bit, but not so much. Though Rory hated to admit it to herself, she was still kind of torn up about it, though not as much as before.  
  
She had loved him, and even told him so on the phone when he had called her during her graduation. He hadn't said a word, but she knew it was him.  
  
She could have, and would have, helped him. She didn't even get to go to her own damn prom, an event she'd actually been looking forward to.  
  
Sighing, Rory packed her things up for Thanksgiving break, a long 3 weeks. Who would've known that nearly all of the Dean of Admission's relatives were born between Thanksgiving and Christmas? She'd then only have 1 week of school before Christmas break, and that was for midterms. Rory brought out her bags and left her dorm.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jess put the Coldplay CD in sat down on his bed, aka the couch, to read. By looking at him, one wouldn't think him to be a fan of such bands as Coldplay, but then he'd pretty much been judged all his life. Mostly in Stars Hollow. One person had accepted him, two counting Luke. He'd only spoken to his uncle a couple of times after he left.  
  
The other was Rory Gilmore, Luke's 'friend' Loreli's daughter. She was the exact opposite of the girls he usually dated, but he liked that about her. She was an avid reader, like him, and very smart, unlike all of his previous girlfriends.  
  
Rory had had faith in him, believed in him, and he had proven her wrong. Left her without saying a word. The last time he called her, she knew it was him, and told him that she did love him and would've helped him, but not to expect her to pine for him because she was moving on. He still remembered her exact words. He knew she'd been trying not to cry on the phone, and it had broken his heart, along with the things she said to him. He had almost said something. Almost.  
  
Jess was alone: Jimmy at work, Sasha at whatever it was she did, and Lily at school. She had a Girl Scout Thanksgiving trip coming up, and for that Jess was grateful. It wasn't that he disliked the kid or anything, which he had tried to at first, but she grew on him. She was a real cute kid, and Sasha would be going with her. Sasha wasn't so awful. He preferred her to his own mom.  
  
With them out of the house, he hoped to talk to his dad. A weird idea, as Jess wasn't big on heart-to-hearts. But he had to know some things, he had questions that needed to be answered.  
  
With a sigh, Jess opened his book and started to read. A while later, he was dialing a phone number.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Rory's voice rang out as she dropped her bags on the floor, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Walking into the living room, she saw her mother hanging up the phone. Rory saw the expression on her face. "Anyone important, mom?" She asked as she hugged her.  
  
Lorelai hugged her back. "No one, sweetie. Just a wrong number."  
  
"Whatever," Rory shrugged. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"Well, your father called, and said he has a surprise for you, but that's not for a few days. So, I thought we'd have video night. Er'go our videos," she pointed to the coffee tabled piled with rented videos and junk food of all sorts, "and of course, snacks."  
  
"Of course," Rory agreed, checking out the titles of the videos. She picked one up. "This one first."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
If only he'd waited a few minutes. Then maybe she would've answered. He wasn't sure if Rory had told Lorelai about his calls to Rory right before the summer had started, so he wasn't sure if Lorelai knew it was him. And if she did, would she tell Rory? Most likely. Maybe not. Jess doubted Rory had his number out here, unless she had asked Luke for it, which he knew she hadn't. And right as he was hanging up, he heard Rory's voice in the background. He didn't even know why he had just called her. What would he have said? "Guess who?" And he didn't expect she'd be happy to hear from him.  
  
She was moving on, so was he. She didn't need him in her life, and he sure as hell didn't need her in his.  
  
Liar, Jess thought. Once again, Jess makes a mistake. He wondered what she had even seen in him, why she had broken up with Dean for him.  
  
Later that night, Jess, Jimmy. Sasha and Lily ate dinner together. Jimmy had a bottle of beer with him like he always did whenever they ate dinner, Jess noticed.  
  
"I can't wait to go on the GirlScout Thanksgiving trip," Lily babbled on excitedly.  
  
Me neither, Jess thought as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth. He noticed her looking at him and he grunted in response.,  
  
"Lily, sweetie, you remember how Nana died last year?" Sasha asked her daughter, who nodded. "Well, Aunt Bessie is having Thanksgiving at her house. I'm sorry, but we're not going on the Thanksgiving trip. We're going to Thanksgiving at Aunt Bessie's."  
  
Jess grimaced. Just what he wanted, spending Thanksgiving at some stranger's home. Jess had never met Bessie and her familly, they lived in Colorado. But maybe he could go snowboarding. "So we're going to Colorado then, huh?" He asked. He wished he hadn't said anything as soon as he saw a look come over Sasha's face.  
  
"Well, ah, son-," Jimmy began, but Jess interrupted. "Whatever, forget it, I'm cool," he shrugged.  
  
"It's not that we don't want you with us,Jess," Sasha told him, "but Bessie has a full house and there won't even be an extra inch to budge. Her house is very small. I'm sorry. You can go visit your mother or somebody, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess lied, and looked down at his plate.  
  
That evening, Jess got ready to go out in the bathroom, and as he was heading toward the stairs, he overheard Sasha on the phonr. He halted in his tracks as soon as he heard his name.  
  
"No, Jess isn't coming. We told him that you were holding it at your house, and he believed us. Your lodge is the perfect place for Thanksgiving, it's pretty big...no, I don't hate Jess. He's just been here for several months, and I was hoping by now he'd move out. Far away. I'm just kind of sick of the kid..."  
  
Jess had heard enough. He stomped down the stairs and out of the house. Hands in his pockets, he had nowhere to go. No one wanted him, least of all Jimmy and Sasha. Well, he wasn't sure what Jimmy wanted, but he assumed he was on the same page as Sasha. Jess hadn't expected the family to become like the Brady Bunch, but he'd had no clue that he was unwanted.  
  
Once he was several blocks away, he turned into an alley, and, sitting down, Jess Mariano put his head in his hands and started to cry.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
What do you guys think? Let me know!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
After waking up, the Gilmore's walked over to Luke's for breakfast and coffee.  
  
"Hey Rory," Luke greeted Rory warmly.  
  
"Hey Luke," she replied. Luke placed steaming mugs of coffee in front of her and Lorelai.  
  
"Now this is what I call coffee," Lorelai nodded her head in approval.  
  
Rory sipped her coffee. "Nothing but the best from the best," she complimented Luke.  
  
Just then the phone rang and he answered. "Luke's...what do you want..this never happened before?...so then he'll be back. He's not such a bad kid..." Rory perked up at the first mention of 'he'.  
  
"So why are you calling me...dammit, Jimmy, you never should've even showed up here in the first place... ..gave him false hope...," after a couple of grunts and more words, Luke shook his head and hung up.  
  
Right as Rory was about to ask what was going on, the bell on the door rang, and in came Dean. Alone. Rory swallowed, and took a deep breath. Dean looked pretty upset. She got up from where she and Lorelai sat at the counter, and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Dean," she looked him over. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes looked like they'd been slept in. "Hey Rory," he mumbled.  
  
"You ok? You seem upset," she commented.  
  
Dean shrugged. "Lindsay and I had a fight," he told her as he sat down at a table. Rory sat with him. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked gently.  
  
"Not right now, thanks," he sighed and played with his engagement ring.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll leave you alone," Rory stood up to leave, but Dean grabbed her wrist. "Actually, I could use some company right now," he told her.  
  
"Ok, let me just grab my stuff," she retrieved her coffee, jacket, and purse and returned to Dean's table after telling her mother she'd catch up with her later.  
  
"So...love sucks, huh?" Rory tried to make talk, waving to her mom who was leaving. Lorelai and Dean exchanged quick hellos and then she was gone.  
  
"Majorly," he agreed. "First you cheat on me with that loser Jess and choose him, and now this thing with Lindsay. But Jess abandoned you, so I guess you know how that feels."  
  
Luke was cleaning the counter nearby, and he'd heard what Dean said. His face grew angry, especially after he saw the wounded look on Rory's face.  
  
Rory gaped at him. Dean's remark had been hurtful, and suddenly she felt her eyes start to sting. "I'm outta here," she muttered, grabbing her stuff. She dashed out of the diner. Once out on the street, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Abandoned. No one had ever used the word abandoned, it was always "he left you," or "Jess left Rory."  
  
"Ror, wait a minute!" Dean quickly caught up to her. "I'm really sorry about what I said, it was insensitive and I'm a jerk for saying it. Please forgive me."  
  
Rory looked him in the eyes, and knew that Dean genuinely felt bad. She nodded. "Ok."  
  
Dean held his arms out, and she hugged him. Rory's heart sped up. "So what do you want to do next?" She asked him.  
  
Dean's eyes sparkled mischievously as he told her, " I have an idea."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
Jess woke up, his body aching all over. He sat up, squinted, and looked around. Then he remembered the night before, and his heart sank. Now that he knew he wasn't wanted at Jimmy's, he'd pack up his things and move somewhere else.  
  
He wandered around the strip at Venice Beach aimlessly. Even during the day, it still sparkled. He went into a vintage record store. While there, he saw two girls checking him out out of the corner of his eye. They were giggling, and looked no older than fifteen.  
  
Jess purchased a couple of punk albums and left.  
  
"Where to go, where to go," he wondered as he continued down the boardwalk.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
I AM SO SORRY JESS HAS SUCH A SHORT PART, IT WILL BE LONG NEXT TIME, I PROMISE. FEEDBACK PEOPLES!! NEGATIVE OR POSTIVE WELCOMED.  
  
PEACE, CHAD, AND LOTS OF MILO,  
  
LORNA 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
  
"That was so much fun, Dean,:" Rory gasped as they got to her house. " I never knew you had it in you. I thought you hated dancing."  
  
Dean shrugged. "I had to make it up to you somehow. And anyway, it wasn't so bad. Like old times," referring to dances they had attended together and the time she was a debutante and he was her escort.  
  
They had gone to a dancing school and taken all sorts of classes, only taking breaks to eat and catch their breaths.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a really good time," Rory turned her hand on the doorknob, but Dean gently turned her back to face him.  
  
"Thanks for going out with me, Rory." He leaned in closer, and Rory closed her eyes. Such an amazing kisser, he was. Just like old times.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she pulled away at the last minute. "Dean, we can't! You and Lindsay are engaged," she reminded him.  
  
Dean only shook his head sadly. "That fight Lindsay and I had this morning? She broke it off."  
  
"Oh." That was all Rory could think to say. "I'm sorry." That, too.  
  
He leaned in again, and this time they kissed. What seemed like a minute later, the door opened and Lorelai stuck her head out.  
  
"You two have been making out on my porch for the past fifteen minutes. Find a room or tone it down," she chided them, but in a good-natured way. Rory could tell that her mother was pleased. Lorelai had really liked Dean, and had always thought Rory and him would one day marry, or so Rory suspected.  
  
Once Lorelai had gone back inside, Rory focused her attention on Dean. "So does this mean we're back together?" She asked him.  
  
" Do you want it to mean that?" He asked her. Rory thought for a brief moment and nodded. "Yes, I do. I do want it to mean that."  
  
"Well then we're a couple again." Dean kissed her once more.  
  
"I should go," Rory told them after their kiss ended. Dean nodded. "So then I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Rory told him yes and then, after watching him leave, went inside her house.  
  
Lorelai hounded her as soon as she stepped inside. "What happened?" She pressed Rory for information, who smiled.  
  
"We're back together."  
  
"Everybody in Hollywood can now go to sleep at night knowing that their beloved Britney and Justin are on again," Lorelai put a hand to her forehead, acting relieved. "But what happened with Lindsay?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "All I know is they got in a fight and split up."  
  
"No kidding! Have you seen Dean this morning?" Lorelai cracked. She and Rory settled on the couch with plenty of junk food, and had a night of girltalk. **************************************************************************** ***************************************************** The next day, Jess dialed the phone number and waited for it to be picked up.  
  
"Luke's Diner," the gruff voice answered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Jess? Where are you? Do you know how worried Jimmy and Sasha are about you?" He sounded alarmed.  
  
"Huh. How about that," Jess replied. "And here I thought they were waiting to throw me a bon voyage celebration."  
  
"Jess, what are you talking about?" Luke immediately knew that something had happened.  
  
"Let's just say that it's not turning out like The O.C." He filled his uncle in on what had happened a couple of nights ago.  
  
"Dammit, Jimmy is such an asshole," Luke cursed a few other things that even Jess himself would've been too embarrassed himself to say. But it also made him feel kind of good, knowing that his uncle did care for him.  
  
"Where are you going to live now?" his uncle asked him.  
  
That evening, when he knew that they had all gone to Bessie's, Jess snuck into Jimmy's house for the last time. What he didn't expect, however, was for Jimmy, Sasha and Lily to be there.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at Bessie's? Laughing at me in her big lodge?"  
  
"Watch your mouth in front of Lily," Sasha snapped. Her eyes had widened at Jess's question.  
  
Jess shook his head in disgust. "Whatever. Like you should tell me what to do." He looked at his father. "How'd you know I'd be back today?"  
  
"I didn't," his father replied. "But I used to do the same thing. You and me, we're a lot alike, son."  
  
Jess narrowed his eyes. "It's a little too late to be pulling that 'son' shit with me. What, do you expect us to become best buddies? I remember you leaving. And growing up hating you, yet wanting to see you, to have a father. And these past months, I've tried to forgive you, and I almost have, but I learned I'm not welcome here. Stupidly, I thought I was. So fuck you, Jimmy, for abandoning me, and fuck you for fooling me here." He spun around, trying not to cry. As he gathered his things, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve, and turned around to find Lily sadly gazing up at him.  
  
"Jess, are you leaving for good?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
He nodded, his heart aching. He had become attached to his half sister during his stay here, and didn't want to leave her. But he had to. "Yea, kiddo. I'll send you a letter, though." He ruffled her hair, and Lily wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Her action touched his heart, and a tear slid down his face, which he wiped away after a moment.  
  
As he walked out the door, he didn't hear Jimmy snap at Sasha, "what the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Watch your language in front of Lily. Jeez Jimmy, you really are just like your son." 


	5. Chapter 5

That night, as Rory and Dean returned to Rory's from their date, they did alot of kissing. The door opened, and because they were so into their kiss, they both jumped, startled. "Oh my God, Mom, what happened?" Lorelai's face was all blotchy, her eyes all blood shot and puffy. She was crying and looked worse than Dean had at Luke's that one day. "I have something to tell you," Lorelai grabbed Rory and held her tight. "I'm so sorry, baby."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** At a phonebooth near the bus station, Jess called Luke. His uncle's voice sounded different, upset as he answered. "Hello?" Jess couldn't hold it in any longer. "Luke, I'm sorry that I was so horrible and that I left you and Rory behind, the only people who loved me and cared for me. I'm out of Jimmy's place, and I don't know where to go. It was a mistkae to follow Jimmy out here, he really doesn't give a fuck about me. Can I come home?" He took a deep breath, and then realized that his uncle hadn't interrupted him. "What's going on, Luke?" "Christopher was killed tonight", Luke told him. "Rory's father. Oh God. I'm on my way," he said, and hung up.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
When Rory woke up the next morning, surprised that she had gotten some sleep, Dean wasn't there, but a note was, which said that he went out to get them breakfast, and would be back soon.  
  
There was a tap on her door, and Rory looked over to see her mom, who came inside.  
  
"How you holding up?" Lorelai asked. She looked a little bit better than she had the previous night.  
  
Rory shrugged. "I'm holding," she replied. "How about you?"  
  
Her mother grimaced. "I don't know. Every time I think about him, about it, I start gushing like a waterfall, and I don't want to do that anymore. At least not right now, maybe later."  
  
Rory nodded. "Are Grandma and Grandpa still here?' She asked her mother, who nodded.  
  
"They've been here all night," Lorelai said. "They're really upset, too."  
  
Rory pushed her covers away from her. "I'm going for a walk. Be back in a bit."  
  
On her walk, Rory thought about how angry she was about her father's death because it wasn't even his fault. He was riding on his motorcycle, on his way to pick her up for her surprise, and he was hit by a drunk driver.  
  
His funeral was the next day. Unreal, she thought as she went to pull her jacket tighter around her then saw she wasn't even wearing one. Still in her pajamas, Rory hadn't even bothered to brush her hair or wash her face. She didn't care what she looked like right then.  
  
As she neared Luke's, however, she saw a couple in the gazebo. They were kissing.  
  
At least somebody's happy, Rory thought miserably, and then, to her horror, recognized them.  
  
Dean!? And Lindsey? Rory felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach, and started to tremble. How could he do that to her? Especially right then?  
  
Speeding up, she ran to Luke's, not noticing the figure watching her.  
  
"Dammit Luke, where are you?" She pounded her fists on the door. It was locked, and he seemed to be upstairs, or out.  
  
"I have a key," a familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
Couldn't be. Rory spun around to see Jess standing a few feet away, and her jaw dropped, her face streaked with tears that Jess hadn't noticed.  
  
"J-Jess?" She whispered, a million different emotions surging throughout her.  
  
Suddenly they both saw Dean approaching them. "Rory what happened? What did he say to you?" His fists clenched up.  
  
"Get away from me," she told him angrily. She trembled as Dean stepped closer.  
  
"Hey! Can't you hear her? She said to back off!" Jess stepped in between them, glaring at Dean who glared back.  
  
"You love Lindsey, Dean. Go back to her," Rory told him. "I saw you two just now. I am not going to be played by you, especially at a time like this, so I'm breaking up with you."  
  
"Rory, I'm so sorry-," Dean started, but she held up a hand. "Just go," she ordered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jess felt really bad for Rory. Her father had just died, and then she catches her boyfriend cheating on her.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your dad," he told her, taking one of her hands in his. He unlocked the diner, and led her in by the hand, then locked the door behind them. "I would say Happy Thanksgiving to you, but I'm sure you're not feeling very thankful today." He got a small smile out of Rory.  
  
He sat her down at a stool, and went to go make her coffee. He didn't notice the large shard of glass on the counter, and by the time he did, it was already too late.  
  
Rory whimpered as she drew her hand back, looking at a large cut that guickly started to bleed.  
  
"Upstairs, let's go." Jess checked her hand once they got up there to make sure that there was no glass buried inside, and then he got the first aid kit, cleaning her wound and then bandaging her hand.  
  
He brought her a glass of water, which she sipped, and then he saw her shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked her, then wrapped his blanket around her. They were in his room, where he had stayed before, and now, again.  
  
She looked at him so innocently that he wanted to cry. "Can I take a shower?" Rory sniffled.  
  
"Um, sure." Jess fetched her a towel and washcloth. While she showered, he took out a pair of boxer pants and a shirt for her to wear. He thought of how fragile she had looked. All he wanted to do was hold her. Not saying that everything was gonna be all right, cause that was a lie, but just to hold her.  
  
As soon as he heard the water stop, he placed his clothes outside the bathroom door. "Rory?" He called. "I put a pair of clothes outside the door for you."  
  
A moment later, the door opened and she picked up the clothes and closed the door. When she came out, Jess noticed that the bandage had ruined by the water. "Come here," he said softly, and she obeyed. He fixed her up with a clean bandage. Where his uncle was, he did not know.  
  
"You must be really tired," Jess said to Rory.  
  
"I must've had a little sleep," Rory mumbled. "When I woke up this morning, Dean was gone."  
  
Jess wanted to kick the crap out of the kid. Why would he do that to Rory? "Why don't you take a nap, get some rest?" He suggested. "Let's read a story," she told him. So they did, both lying on his bed, Rory cuddled up against his chest.  
  
After a while, Jess noticed that they were both getting sleepy. He glanced down at Rory, whose eyes were closed.  
  
Jess finished the paragraph he was on, then he shut the book, and gently tossed it on the floor.  
  
"Jess?" Rory's sleepy voice made his heart pound harder.  
  
"Yeah?" He licked his lips.  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"I still love you, too," he replied, then kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
**************************************************************************** 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Later that day, Rory,Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Kirk, and nearly everyone else in Stars Hollow stood in the cemetary, near Christopher's grave where his body was being buried. Even Dean was there. But no Jess.  
  
Before the ceremony started, Rory kept turning around, straining her neck to watch for any appearance of him. She was getting frusturated. Where was he? Was he..she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
As time passed, however, she felt tears at the corner of her eyes, trying to force their way out. She pushed back. How stupid was she? She had thought that he was different, that things would be better.  
  
Just then, she felt a hand slide into hers. "Hey," Jess said breathlessly. He looked like he'd been running all over town, his face flushed, chest heaving, hair just a bit dishelveled.  
  
Apparently, he had. "Here," he gave her a handful of flowers, definitley not from a florist shop. Or even a store, for that matter. She looked at him quizzically. "I um, kinda went flower-picking," he told her. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Was he too insincere and cheap to actually buy her a bouquet?  
  
"I went to the florist shop, grocery store, yada yada," he explained to her. "But, none of the flowers looked right to give you. They were either too cheery or so depressing they made you want to kill yourself. So I just gathered these. They're both colorful yet in mourning."  
  
Rory now understood his sentiment, and felt touched at the trouble he went to for her."Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Surprisingly, Rory wasn't hysterical at the funeral like she had been when she had learned of her father's death. That's not to say she didn't cry, because she did.  
  
Afterward, as Jess and Rory walked back, arm in arm near Luke and Lorelai, Dean came up to Rory. He hugged her. " Rory, can we talk?" He asked. Rory nodded. "I'll be a minute," she told Jess.  
  
"What did you want?" She asked Dean as they walked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Listen, I want you to know that I wasn't dating both you and Lindsey at the same time," he told her, looking her in they eyes. "Today, I did go to get us breakfast. I ran into Lindsey, who wanted to talk. So we did. We needed to. And then she kissed me, which is what you came in at. I would never intentionally hurt you, and I'm sorry that I did. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Rory nodded. "Ok, but you did kiss her back."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Dean admitted, "for like a second, and then I broke away. I'm sorry, Rory."  
  
Rory smiled sadly. "I believe you, but we can't really get back together. I'm back with Jess, and I think you're back with Lindsey, aren't you?"  
  
"We're taking a break," Dean told her. "I still want you and I to be friends, Rory."  
  
"Always," Rory agreed.  
  
************************************************************************ Jess realized how lucky he was to have a second chance. So Lorelai was still cautious of him; she would warm up as time went on. He hoped the rest of Stars Hollow would, too.  
  
He especially felt most fortunate with Rory. They belonged together, and he wouldn't do anything to mess that up. Ever.  
  
A few weeks later, Rory and Jess were walking around town when they saw the church doors fly open. Dean and Lindsey, in a tuxedo and wedding dress, got into a limo that had a 'Just Married' sign on the back.  
  
Rory then knew that she and Jess were meant to be together. Dean was married, and Tristan hadn't returned after boot camp.  
  
Life was pretty good right now. Rory looked over at Jess, and smiled at him.  
  
They reached her house, where she was home alone for the entire weekend. Jess was carrying a bag from a drugstore in another town, so as not to be recognized.  
  
"Shall we?" Jess asked as they reached her porch.  
  
"We shall," Rory unlocked the door, and closed it behind them. There was a sound as she locked the door.  
  
THE END ************************************************************************WELL , I'M SAD TO SAY THAT THE STORY IS OVER, BUT I KNEW THAT IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP, I DIDN'T WANT TO DRAG IT ON. NOT TO WORRY, AS I AM SURE THAT I WILL BE WRITING MORE FANFIC. SEND FEEDBACK, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE AT CHAD_MILO_HOLIC@YAHOO.COM. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK, IT MEANT A LOT TO ME AND REALLY HELPED ME LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING MORE, I APPRECIATE IT. 


End file.
